Thank You
by RoMythe
Summary: Little bits based on Thank You by Alanis Morissette. Prime musing, thoughts on the War, Sunstreaker being his usual vain self. Who knew one song would inspire so many drabbels?   More to come though.


After half a year of swimming in Transformer fics, I thought I'd make the dive and write one myself.  
>Or rather, more of them. These are drabbels inspired by the song I've added. I thought it fit them nicely if you think through. Your guess which sentences fits which drabble.<br>Also, this fic takes mostly place in Bayvormers- I'm only familiar with G1 through other people's fics. But some of those drabbles can be places in multiple universes, so use your imagination peeps!

And now the universally hated and often forgotten disclaimer: I don't anything but the plot (s)

**Alanis Morissete - Thank You**

How 'bout getting off these antibiotics  
>How 'bout stopping eating when I'm full up<br>How 'bout them transparent dangling carrots  
>How 'bout that ever elusive kudos<p>

Thank you India  
>Thank you terror<br>Thank you disillusionment  
>Thank you frailty<br>Thank you consequence  
>Thank you thank you silence<p>

How 'bout me not blaming you for everything  
>How 'bout me enjoying the moment for once<br>How 'bout how good it feels to finally forgive you  
>How 'bout taking you upon your support<p>

Thank you India  
>Thank you terror<br>Thank you disillusionment  
>Thank you frailty<br>Thank you consequence  
>Thank you thank you silence<p>

The moment I let go of it was the moment  
>I got more than I could handle<br>The moment I jumped off of it  
>Was the moment I touched down<p>

How 'bout professing just how much you love me  
>How 'bout taking him up on a back-massage<br>How 'bout unabashedly bawling your eyes out  
>How 'bout grieving it all one at a time<p>

Thank you India  
>Thank you terror<br>Thank you disillusionment  
>Thank you frailty<br>Thank you consequence  
>Thank you thank you silence <p>

How 'bout no longer being masochistic  
>How 'bout remembering your divinity<span><br>How 'bout reflecting each-other in our last splendor  
>How 'bout not equating death with stopping<p>

Thank you India  
>Thank you clarity<br>Thank you disillusionment  
>Thank you nothingness<br>Thank you consequence  
>Thank you thank you silence<p>

**Primus**  
>At times, he doubted himself, now more than ever. But at those torturous times, the Matrix would flare up inside him, and he would be remembered that Primus himself had chosen him to be the leader.<p>

**Home**  
>After many years on earth and spending time with their human friends, they found themselves slowly growing to their new home.<br>But none them would ever forget their first one.

**Composure  
><strong>When he stood there with the two halves of his second in command in his arms, he kept his composure. But deep inside him, a small, carefully separated part of his spark wept for the loss of a close friend.

**ROFT – After the battle in Egypt, and Sam's revival  
><strong>**A strange human thing**  
>With dull optics, Bumblebee watched how Sam held Mikaela close while they both shed tears for what could have been and for what had already been done.<br>Cybertronians found crying a strange human thing; some thought it a glitch, others a weakness.

His optics slowly settled on the large bodies that lay neatly stacked in a row.

Oh, how he wished he could weep if only for the temporary relief it would bring him.  
><span><br>**Voicing your thoughts**  
><span>Long after Bumblebee had his voicebox repaired, he would still use parts of songs. Not just out of habit though. No, it was just that while he was now finally _able_ to voice his thoughts, he often found he just _couldn't_ voice his own words. So he would use bits of songs. They had the right words and meaning for everything. That much he had learned after vorns without a voice.

_Check on the Rep, second to none_, indeed.

**Kudos  
><strong>When he stood there before the remains of his two enemies- _his former mentor and friend_, he felt neither relief nor anger .  
>And definitely no pride.<p>

**Forgiveness  
><strong>His remaining hand moving down, the gun slowly settled on a point where had once been a helmet.  
>Some twisted part of him understood the <em>reasoning<em> behind his old mentor's betrayal, he really did.  
><em><br>We where Gods once_…

But he would never be able to forgive him for what he had _done_.

_"No Optimus, NO!"_

So he shot.

**Placing the Blame  
><strong>In the beginning of the war, Megatron was the one who did it all. The one who had started the War, the one who killed Zeta Prime, the one who brought Cybertron down, the one who almost extinguished their people .

The one to blame.

And yet….

Clenching the remaining shard of the Allspark in his fist, he couldn't help but thinking Megatron wasn't the only one to blame for the War and the results of it.

After all, it takes two to tango.

**Car Wash Part 1 – The Beginning****  
><strong>Sunstreaker had been completely aghast when he had seen Bumblebee getting a complete car wash from both Sam and Mikaela. How in the name of Primus could that Bot let humans touch his armor- let alone his interior?  
>But he had actually glitched when he heard a content rev escaping Bumblebee's engine.<p>

**Car Wash Part 2 – Why Else?  
><strong>_Of course_ was Sunstreaker's disgust and glitching the only reason why Sideswipe had taken up Sam's offer for an carwash. Why else would he?

**Car Wash Part 3 – Seen it all  
><strong>Decepticons. War. The Matrix. Sacrifices. Megatron. Having _Sideswipe_ as twin. He thought he'd seen it all.

He had been so, _so_ horribly wrong.

Standing frozen in the door opening of the main hangar, he watched as every soldier and Autobot –even _Prime_- was involved in the grandest water fight he'd ever seen.

He then knew that he was the only sane 'Bot left on Earth.

A wet, soapy sponge hit him square in the faceplate.

Sunstreaker promptly glitched.

**Car Wash Part 4 – Breaking Point**  
>The moment he had heard Sideswipe comment that Bumblebee's paintjob was actually shinier than Sunstreakers' own perfect one, had been the breaking point.<p>

**Car Wash Part 5 - Demands**  
>The whole room went silent when Sunstreaker stalked in and demanded a carwash from a highly surprised Sam and Mikaela.<br>Then Sideswipe started laughing, and he knew he would never live this down.  
>He was right.<p>

**Car Wash Part 5 - The End**  
>Shuddering as another wave of warm soapy water washed over him, he knew he should've taken the carwash offer up far, <em>far<em> earlier.

~And from that moment forward, Sunstreaker was addicted to Carwashes and demanded one every week.  
>So, did you like it? I Hope so. Might write more- when inspiration strikes. That means: whenever I expect it the least. Knowing myself though, it will probably be when I'm in a most unhelpful situation, like brushing my teeth. Oh, and by the way, Sunstreaker and the Car wash will probably end up as a real, separate story, so don't use that idea!<br>Okay, last thing before you leave, I also dare you: give me one word, just one, and I'll try to write a drabble with it.  
>After all, I love challenges, and they are my second source of inspiration ;) <p>


End file.
